migliafandomcom-20200216-history
Gecko
Gecko There are different variations of the Gecko that vary due to their skin color, venom, and variations of unusual abilities(Hyper link this to color variations and their meanings). The male Gecko is the largest of the two genders ranging from 3-6 feet when at full maturity—while the female tends to be about 2-3 feet in length. Even with the multiple varieties they all are still able to climb up flat surfaces and sleep in trees which make them all the more terrifying. The animal begins its life cycle when it is born in an egg and lightly buried under a thin layer of dirt. Most notably the eggs are buried in a rather moist area and dig out themselves once hatched. The animal is notably hunted for its teeth (which are good for splintering arrows and how decorative they are) and variety of different colored skins. Their skin's color links directly to the lizards attributes as well as the unique features of their skins. The meat is edible but rarely eaten due to the fact that each Gecko in and of its self tastes different—quite notably different variants have been shown to cause gastrointestinal troubles. Variants * Red: This is the most normal and common variant and the most safe to keep as a pet as they are more easily trained than other Geckos. They lack any specifically harmful identifying factor besides the fact that they grow larger in size (5-8 feet) more often and they have a stronger bite. They are also commonly farmed for their teeth due to how little risk is involved in capturing and killing this species. * Green: This species is second most common and is known for its unique but not necessarily harmful abilities. On command they can push sharp needles to the surface of their skin similarly to how cacti have their needles on their skin. These needles will detach from the lizard and become embedded in your skin and irritated it until removed. The second non-harmful counter measure this lizard has its its ability to spit ink at any predator that comes near it. The ink temporarily blinds the predator until they can remove it from their eyes via washing out with water or blinking/crying. The ink gives off a strong and overwhelming scent of wild flowers. Their ink as well as their meat has been known to have the affect of an aphrodisiac. Although the more effective of the two is the ink. * Blue: The skin is a darker shade of blue on the top with gradual fade into a lighter blue that covers only the stomach. Notably the skin has a burning sensation to the touch that comes from a residue from the surface of their skin. These skins are particularly valuable in both medicines and its use as an insulator, for that reason they are hunted leaving less than a handful any where residential. * Gold: The Gold variant are considered the most dangerous of them all. Their bite has been known to cause necrosis that spreads through the whole body. The necrosis will take several days to kill you, the shortest amount of time known to have killed a man is a week. Within three days after being bitten the area that was bitten will be unable to heal. If it was a limb it will have to be amputated. The only known cure for the venom they inject is Rathman sap (AKA blood). It holds the same pattern as most of the other lizards with a dark gold on top and a lighter gold on its belly. * Mixed: This variant is the rarest of them all. This specific breed is caused from cross species breeding that alters its skin pigment as well as the normal pattern of dark on top light on bottom. A mixed variant has no one quality, instead he can have all the qualities, none at all, and anywhere in between. Being able to tell what attributes they have is indiscernible at a glance. Additional Folklore for Mixed Geckos The least interesting of the mixed colored Geckos is the one that maintains no abilities. These are normally smaller in size than their single colored counter parts. Without actually being known it is assumed that they are sterile due to how rare these are, but that could also be accounted to how rare the mixed variant are found period. The most dangerous but also the most rare are the full abilities mixed colored Geckos. Legend has it that these Geckos will have at least every color of every other variant and legend has it that it might even have more. The fables of the mixed colored Gecko seems unbelievable and over dramatic. It is said that they can grow to double the max length of the red variant and have the ability to walk/run on their hind legs. The combination of the green Gecko's abilities become much more deadly when mixed with the blue and the gold variant's abilities. Now the once basically harmless needles will feel like second degree burns once it has pierced the skin. The aphrodisiac ink that was spat at its predator will now cause necrosis where ever it lands. But very few people who have seen this beast lived to tell the tale. This beast could be an over hyped myth... or an underestimated monster.